Fan Art Gallery/Test
Fanarts by MabusParodies Krabs.jpg|The Krebs Krab (Mappointus Krebsus). Hitler Arrow.jpg|It's now Antic-que history. Hippo Jodl and Keitel.jpg|Jodl and Keitel having a bath. Hitler, Kempka and Högl hogs.jpg|Hitler and his hoglets. Downfall Nazis eating Marula fruit.jpg|The Downfall animals eating marula fruits. Günsche the giraffe.jpg|Günsche the giraffe. Himmler the Worm.jpg|Himmler just being himself. Bormann and Fritzsche elephants.jpg|Bormann tries to have another marula fruit, as Fritzsche watches. Chuikov and his birds.jpg|Chuikov and his men watch the Nazis embarrassing themselves. Monkey Burgdorf and Krebs kissing.jpg|Love knows no boundaries. Monkey Mohnke sleeping.jpg|Monkey Mohnke sleeping. Weidling and Rundstedt monkeys sleeping.jpg|Rundstedt and Weidling tired after the war. Oliver Hirschbiegel in a Downfall parody.jpg|Hirschbiegel loves Downfall parodies. Hitler Bond shot.jpg|Hitler thinks he's James Bond. Dolfy with an AK-47.jpg|Dolfy tries the new Soviet toy. Fegelein nutcracks Hitler.jpg|Fegelein delivers a painful blow to Dolfy. Hitler blows his brains out.jpg|Hitler can't take it anymore. Fegelein admires his hunting trophy.jpg|Fegelein the Great Hunter. Hans Krebs really loves his map.jpeg|Krebs the Map Pervert. Weidling welding.jpg|After the war, Weidling found a better job. Fanarts by Mfaizsyahmi POINT.png|To the point! Jodl by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Jodl. Koller by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|"Nein." ~Koller. Speer by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Speer. Looks somewhat like Jose Rizal. Himmler by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Himmler!! Jodl Hitler Gasmask Goliath.png Stalin Leo.jpg Jodl Gasmask Goliath.png Dolfie Doll.png|Hitler is trapped... and we're not sure if he's dead too. Requested by subtitlecomedy. Burgdoll.jpg|Burgy dolly needs some vodka botched Hermann Fegelein painting.png|Himmler tried... Would be a shame.png|That's some impressive fan arts you got there... Ganz the rant engine.jpg|Ganz The Rant Engine boardroom discussion bunker template.png|...Templates? Am I the only one around here - mfaizsyahmi 1.png|It seems unfortunately so. the_big_fegelski.png|Am I the only one around here who has templates? Fegaliens.jpg|Hitler the con-Speer-acy theorist a certain nation's fuhrer x.png|A certain nation's Fuhrer attack on gunsch-tan.png|Attack on Anton Trust nobody not even yourself.jpg Goebbeleon.jpg|''"Here you can see the exotic goebbeleon about to catch his lunch."'' grawitz notice me sempai.jpg|''Oh, Soutou-sama! Please notice me!'' ss brigade.png|The SS Brigade - looking for bunker travelers, red aliens (Soviets) and antic-espers gta berlin logo.png trainers ad.jpg|The trainer ads - a common sight in the ReicherNet before the advent of AnticBlock Plus cardcaptor hitora logo.png|The title card of a certain magical boy anime brony krebs.png|Krebs the brony cancer. Original by omg chibi at DeviantArt hitler raja bomoh.jpg|Hitler resorts to malay shamanism to locate Fegelein idiot sandwich.jpg|"An idiot sandwich." dolfy limes guy.jpg StraightOuttaBed.jpg|Straight Outta The Hype Fanarts by MisterTalkingMachine Constantin logic.jpg|Constantin logic Fegel404.png|Snapshot from 'Pros. & Cons. with Adolf Hitler: Hermann Fegelein'. HitlerRantsParodies.png|Unterganger Führer. Rosen.png|Rosen when he was a part time Führer. Untergangers_000000.png|Untergangers at the planning room. AbrahamRosenV2 000000.png|Michael Rosen's head in Abraham Lincoln's body. Vote for DA 3.png|Propaganda. Kim the sausage.png Hitler rage face by MTM.png|A new kind of trollface Adolf Creeper.png|Adolf creeper from 'Meinkraft' Kittredge.png|Kittredge rage face, requested by Subtitlecomedy. Der Fuehrer's Face type font preview.png|Type font (unfinished). Naziball.png|Naziball. Meinkraft title.png|Meinkraft Title, made in MS Paint. Hitler ASCII art.png|Text art by MTM on the Unterganger's world of text. Dolfyball is informed.png|Moar Dolfyball. JewTube.png|JewTube .accordion-item { border:1px solid green; margin-bottom:1em;} .accordion-header { background: #666} .accordion-item.mw-collapsed .accordion-content { display:block !important; max-height:500px; overflow:auto}